The Girl Next Door
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: Alice has never met a girl like Bella before but sometimes opposites attract. A story about a butch Bella who falls in love with her new neighbors daughter./ AH/femslash -Completed
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] I felt like writing something a bit different today and so I did. You need to feed the bunnies when they come to you. There aren't many Bellice stories out there that focus on gender dynamics and I really wanted to write one. The result is below. I hope some of you will enjoy my little story down there. Thanks for taking the time to read my work. I appreciate your interest a lot.

_**The Girl Next Door**_

I hate this house. That's the sentence I repeat in my head over and over again while I start the third attempt to get my clothes into this closet. When I manage to close its door I sigh in relief. It's past seven now and I have spent the entire day unpacking countless boxes. The house Mom has rented for us is small and old. It's just a matter of time before something is going to break and there is no way we can afford to get anything repaired. Being poor sucks.

For a moment my fingertips circle over the silver-framed picture of me and my father. Then I shove it under a book in my nightstand. I don't want to be reminded of him. The memory is too painful.

Mom is already gone when I walk down into the kitchen. She has started her new job yesterday and has already developed a dislike for her boss Mrs. Newton.

Why did we have to move here anyway? I get that she needs a new start after the divorce but couldn't we have started over at a nicer place? Let's say like New Orleans for example? Instead we're stuck in Forks, Washington. It's a tiny little nothing of a town with a population of less than 4000 people. Mom says she likes small towns and I didn't get a say in this.

There is nothing but a piece of cold pizza in the fridge and as the microwave is still in one of the unpacked boxes I decide to just eat it cold. There are people that like eating cold pizza from the day before. I am not one of them.

Hopping on the kitchen counter, I nibble halfheartedly on the pizza and look out of the window. It's raining-again.

I can see a boy in a leather jacket kneeling down next to a black motor-bike in our neighbors garden. The engine roars a bit when he starts it and a bit of muddy grass end up on his jeans.

Nice ass, I think when he bends over to wipe it away. I finish my meal and decide to do some grocery shopping. Taking some money out of the jar in the kitchen cabinet, I write down a list of things we need. It's too bad you can't buy sunshine.

When I walk outside a few minutes later the rain has almost stopped. The air smells so fresh, it's amazing. I take a deep breathe to absorb more of it.

"Hey there," the boy with the bike greets me cheerfully. When he looks up from his bike, I notice two things. First is a pair of the most beautiful brown eyes I have seen in my life and second is the fact that the boy is not really a boy. At least I think she's not a boy. Why does she dress like one?

"Don't you say hi to strangers? We're neighbors so it would be polite to at least greet back."

"Hi," I whisper. "I'm Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alice." she states, wiping her hand at her jeans before she holds it out to me. Her fingers are warm when I shake her hand. I don't want to let go of it.

"My name is Bella Swan. If you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks."

"Are you shy?"

My cheeks turn pink. I can feel the heat streaming into my face. I am not shy, never was, never will be. And what does it matter to her anyway? I ignore her question and change the subject of our conversation.

"I need to do some shopping. Can you tell me where the bus station is?"

"Just walk down the street. You can't miss it."

"Thank you."

"Bye Alice, it was nice talking to you." she states and turns around. I catch myself staring a bit too long at her backside and that instantly irritates me. What the heck is wrong with me?

I walk down to the bus station and wait for the stupid bus to come. Two hours later when I return home, I store the groceries into the fridge and make myself a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows in it. It's so cold outside that I wonder if it's going to snow. That would be nice though, wouldn't it?

For the rest of the evening I flip through the TV channels with a thick blanket wrapped around me. There is nothing interesting on and I start to feel terribly bored. I miss my friends back home and I don't like the idea of being the new girl at school too much.

The next morning I wake up on the couch. My back is hurting and I groan when I try to stretch a bit. Great, it's the first day of school and you almost slept in. There is still enough time for a quick shower and an alibi breakfast that consists of a gulp of milk straight from the box. Then I grab my bag and keys and rush out.

"Running a bit late, Alice?" Bella's voice echoes next to me when I walk down the street to catch the school bus.

"Forgot to set my alarm last night," I tell her. "Do you know when the bus is coming?"

"Ten minutes ago. Do you want to drive to school with me? You could also walk but that would make it difficult for you to make it to school in time."

I take a look at the motor-bike standing next to her and shake my head. It's probably not a good idea to ride something like that in this shitty weather.

"Are you scared?"

"No, why would I?"

"You don't look like a girl who rides motor-bikes. We can take the truck. It's more comfortable."

Her truck is a rusty thing that looks as if it's going to fall into its pieces any minute. Yet, I am thankful that I don't have to walk to school in the icy rain.

"Are you in my class?" I ask her, holding my hands a bit over the heat. Why does it have to be so terribly cold here?

"Are you freezing?" she asks, turning the heat a bit higher. "You're not exactly dressed for the weather today."

I look down at my grey dress and the leggings. I need to talk Mom into giving me money to buy some sweaters and other warm clothes.

"I didn't expect it to be so cold here in Washington."

"We talk about your definition of cold when winter comes. Are you going to be a junior?"

"Senior," I mumble, wrapping the thin silk scarf a bit tighter around my neck. My curly hair looks like some bird has tried to build a nest in it when I check my reflection in the rear view mirror.

"That's great. You'll be in my class. Do you like school?"

"Not really." I tell her honestly. "Do you?"

"That depends." Bella says when she kills the engine in the school parking lot. I step out and take a puzzled look at how she's dressed again. Is she really going to school like that? Dressed like a boy?

"Is something wrong?"

"No," I tell her quickly." Everything is fine."

"You just looked at me for a full minute."

"That's not true." I try to protest while we walk to the main entrance. I can see how two dudes stick their heads together and chuckle as we pass them by.

"Ignore the idiots. This school is full of them."

I tell her goodbye and head for the principal's office. His secretary hands me a sheet of paper that I need to get signed by my teachers before I give it back to her.

All eyes are on me when I enter the classroom a couple of minutes later. This is the embarrassing part. The teacher forces me to introduce myself in front of everyone. I stutter a few sentences about me and my mother moving here from Mississippi. Then I sit down next to a blonde girl in the last row.

She ignores me most of the time and nibbles on the end of her pen. I try to concentrate on the rambling of the teacher but his words don't seem to find a way into my brain. Trig is an unnecessary waste of time.

Bella is sitting on a seat at the window. I watch fascinated how she runs her fingers through her short cropped hair. It's a beautiful color between red and brown. Why did she cut it this short? I bet it would look lovely if she'd wear it long.

Her eyes meet mine and a grin flashes over her face. She doesn't have any make-up on but her eyelashes are still long and silky. I blush again and quickly look away.

"You've noticed the dyke, haven't you?" the blonde who is sitting next to me whispers. "That's Bella Swan. She's a freak."

"Why?" I ask back, moving my chair a bit closer to Lauren's. Her name is Lauren, right?

"Just look at her. She dresses like a guy. Jessica has caught her sucking faces with another chick at the movie theatre. This is just sick."

"Hmm," I mumble. So, Bella is gay? That's nothing bad, right? Why is Lauren so bitchy about that?

The rest of the morning goes by painfully slowly and when it's finally time for lunch break, I'm starving.

I'm just about to put a plate with a chicken sandwich on my tray when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't eat that, if I were you." Bella tells me, placing a bottle of apple juice on her own tray.

"I like chicken."

"The mayonnaise on that sandwich tastes like soap. You should take the pizza. That's the only thing in this place that's halfway eatable."

I follow her to an empty table in the corner of the room and sit down. So, it's pizza again, I think, taking the first bite. Tomorrow I'll bring something from home.

"You don't have to sit with me." Bella says, opening the lid of her bottle. "That could give people a wrong impression."

What kind of impression? I wonder. Then Lauren and a curly-haired brunette walk by and ask me if I want to eat at their table.

"No, I'm good here." I tell them, taking another bite from my pizza.

"Make sure she doesn't rape you." Lauren snarls, walking away with her heels clicking on the linoleum floor. What a stupid cunt.

"Why is Lauren such a bitch to you?"

"Doesn't matter, I don't give a shit about what comes out of her useless mouth."

"Is it true what she said about you? You're…gay?"

Bella leans a bit closer to me and I can feel the skin on my forearm breaking out in gooseflesh when her thumb brushes lightly over my wrist.

"Does it matter?"

"No, it doesn't. I was just curious."

"Curious is good. Let's just say I like girls—a lot."

My heartbeat increases and I barely manage to eat the rest of my pizza. There is something about her that makes me incredibly nervous and I don't know what I'm supposed to do with that.

xxxx

During the following weeks I get to know more of my classmates. Most of them have known each other for years and it's difficult to get into that circle.

I still don't like Lauren one tiny bit more than on the first day but Jessica turns out to be okay. She likes to gossip but at least she's fun to go shopping with.

Mom is working most of the time and I rarely get to spend time with her anymore. This is not how I imagined our life to be like. I'm lonely and I miss Dad. He calls me once a week but I know that he's busy with his new family. He has replaced mom with a younger woman and me with a pair of screaming twin boys. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore. The thought is painful and I try to push it away from me as good as I can.

Today is the first halfway sunny day and as it's a Saturday I grab a blanket and a magazine to spend a bit time outdoors. Bella is in the garden again, working on that death machine again. Death machine is what her father has called it when she crashed it against the trash cans across the street. She still refused to let him sell it and I admire her for being so brave. If I'd had an accident I wouldn't want to come near that bike ever again.

"Enjoying the sunshine, Alice?" she asks me, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She's rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and I can see the outlines of a tattoo on her left arm. Doesn't it hurt when you get one?

"Huh? Earth to Princess Alice, are you here?"

"What? Oh, right, I just thought I would spend some time outside. Maybe I get a tan."

"Don't get your hopes up too high, princess. What are you going to do tonight?"

"Nothing," I tell her. I spread the blanket on the grass and sit down on it, kicking off my shoes. "You?"

"I'd like to go out with you but you would probably say no to that."

"Why do you think that?"

"Just a feeling, princess," she tells me. "Is that supposed to be a yes?"

"It's not a date." I state. "We're just going as friends, right?"

She grins and walks back into her house, whistling through her teeth.

My heart is in my mouth. I can feel a weird tingling sensation deep down in my belly. Maybe I'm hungry again?

The sun doesn't stay out long and I head back inside to prepare for my non date with Bella. It shouldn't matter to me how I look on it and yet I spend almost two hours in the bathroom throwing clothes around me.

Finally I decide on a pair of skinny jeans and a purple top; purple looks good with my green eye-color. I apply some eyeliner and lip gloss. Not that bad, Brandon, I tell myself. The doorbell rings and I quickly grab my handbag before I open the door.

"Wow, you look pretty. Too bad it's not a date."

"Thanks," I mumble nervously. "Where are we going?"

"Port Angeles. Have you been there before?"

"Last week with Jessica. It's nice there."

I try to protest when Bella tells me to sit down behind her on the bike. This is scary. It's loud and the wind feels like countless needles on my skin. I hold on to her as if my life depends on it, probably leaving bruises in her skin. Finally when she parks the goddamn bike I can't feel my legs anymore.

"That was great, wasn't it?"

I nod my head and take off the helmet. What a waste of time to try straightening my hair, I think. My knees tremble when I stand up from the seat and before I can fall over her arm is around my waist.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so. I'm just a bit dizzy."

"Then you should eat something. The pasta at this place is excellent. You like pasta, don't you?"

During the entire evening she's nothing but lovely to me. It's so difficult not to like her. I don't get why the girls at school can't stand Bella. When you look past the hard surface she's the nicest person ever.

"What are you thinking?" she asks, running her fingertip over the edge of her glass. "Is there anything you'd like to know?"

"Why do you dress like a boy all the time?"

She smirks and lifts the glass with the coke to her mouth to drink before she answers me.

"I don't dress like a boy. I just wear the clothes I like."

I choke a bit on the piece of mushroom in my mouth. There is heat inside me. Why is it suddenly so warm here? It must be from the ride on the motor-bike.

"Does the way I dress bother you?"

"No, no it doesn't. I just think you could have it easier if you'd try to be a bit more feminine."

"How would that be easier?"

"I don't know. Maybe they would talk less behind your back if you did that."

Bella sighs and places her hand on mine. At first I want to pull back but it feels too nice to do it. Her lips curl into a smile while her fingers start caressing mine very gently.

"You're a very beautiful girl, princess."

"Why do you call me princess all the time?"

"Do you mind?"

"I don't know." I whisper, my mouth suddenly feeling dry.

We finish our dinner and when we step outside again it's freezing cold. I shiver and a moment later Bella wraps her leather jacket around my quivering shoulders.

"No," I protest. "You're going to get cold yourself."

"I'm used to this weather. Don't worry about me. Do you want to go for a little walk before we have to drive home?"

I tell her yes and when she takes my hand in hers I can clearly feel my heart beginning to race in my chest.

"I'm not like you." I say, when we sit down on a bench in a nearby park. "I'm sorry if I gave you a wrong impression."

"You're giving me exactly the right impression. Did you have a girlfriend before?"

"No, of course not, why would I? I am not gay."

"You're not gay." she repeats, leaning a bit closer to me. Her breathe is hot against my mouth. Then I feel her lips on mine. She's tender, so very tender and I don't find it in me to tell her to stop. It feels too good.

"Lesbo action straight ahead!" some drunken lowlife growls next to us. I cringe and pull back from the kiss. The taste of her mouth is still on my tongue.

"Can I join you? Threesomes are hot."

"Piss off, asshole, before I hurt you where it's really painful." Bella warns him, wrapping her arm a bit tighter around my shoulder. The dude hisses some profanities through his teeth and walks off, throwing a can of beer against a wall.

"Are you alright? That was just some poor idiot who had too much alcohol. You don't need to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

"Good. I won't let anything happen to you."

She pulls me on her lap and I sigh deeply when her lips find mine again. Her tongue is like hot velvet when it glides into my mouth. This is nothing in comparison to the few kisses with boys I had back home. Lust begins to pool between my thighs. I can feel myself beginning to get wet. I can't get wet from kissing a girl, can I?

"You're so gorgeous." Bella hums against my ear. "I wanted to kiss you from the first moment I saw you."

"I've never kissed a girl before."

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes," I breathe. "It does."

"Then there's no reason to stop, princess." She mumbles before she kisses me again. I lose track of time and when Bella finally drives us home again it's past midnight. Mom is sitting in the kitchen, waiting for me. Great, now I'll get grounded for god knows how long.

"Where have you been?"

"Out,"

"With whom?"

"A friend." I tell her, pulling out some diet coke from the fridge. "We were in Port Angeles and lost time."

"Mary Alice, I don't have the nerves to worry about you. You can't go out that long without talking this through with me. Are we clear about that?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm sorry."

"Good. Now go to bed. It's late."

I plant a kiss on her forehead and walk up the stairs. After brushing my teeth and changing into a knee-long shirt I head back to my room. There is a new message on my cell when I pull it out of my handbag.

**Are u still up? B.**

Quickly I type a reply.

**Yes :) **

Her response comes a minute later.

**Was your mother mad at you for breaking your curfew?**

**A bit. **I type. **What about your Dad?**

**C is working tonight. Can I call you?**

I glide under my blankets and cuddle against my pillow before I dial her number.

"Hey princess,"

"Hi," I whisper. "I was lucky Mom didn't ground me."

"I should have brought you home earlier. I just enjoyed being with you so much that I didn't want to end it."

"We see each other at school every day."

"That's different." She clears her throat before she continues. "I don't get to kiss you there, princess."

My face is on fire again. There are butterflies in my stomach. At least I think there are. I've never felt this way before.

She suggests that she wants to cook lunch for me tomorrow and I agree, knowing that mom is going to work anyway.

The entire night I toss around on my bed, unable to find sleep. Whenever I close my eyes, I can practically feel her warm lips against my mouth again. When I finally manage to pass out, it's already getting light outside.

I'm tired when I wake up around noon and terribly hungry. I take a shower and apply the melon-scented body lotion I bought on my last shopping trip all over my skin. I throw on some clothes and try to fix my hair a bit before I walk over to Bella's house.

She lives with her Dad and I wonder what he thinks about his daughter being a lesbian. Does he know? He must know, right?

"There you are, princess." she greets me, pulling me inside before she kisses me softly. Her lips taste a bit like chocolate. I love it.

"I made some chicken roast. Do you like that?"

"Yes, that sounds good." I tell her, taking off my jacket. "I can't cook much more than water."

"Living with Charlie meant that I had to starve or learn how to feed myself."

"Where's your mother?"

"Florida. I don't see her very often."

We eat and I almost climax in my mouth when she pulls some delicious chocolate mousse out for dessert. I could die for everything chocolate.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?"

"It's divine. You didn't have to make all of this for me."

"I know. I wanted to. Do you want to see my room?"

I follow her upstairs. Her room is small and crowded. There are books all over the floor. I pick one up to read the title. Is that a book about lesbians?

"That's a good one. You can borrow it sometime if you want to."

We sit down on her bed and I flip through the pages of the book while she starts caressing my neck.

"You seem tensed. Try to relax. I won't do anything you don't like."

"Did you have many girlfriends?" I ask her, putting the book aside.

She holds up three fingers and sighs. "But I like you better than all of them together."

"I still don't know if I am gay." I confess, leaning back against her headboard. There is some ring with feathers around it.

"Please don't touch that. It was a gift."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't have to be. It's just old and breakable."

I kiss her on the cheek and squeak when she pulls me around and presses me down. Her tongue pushes between my lips, swallowing a moan that builds in my throat.

"So, you're not sure. Can I make you feel sure?"

A shiver runs down my spine when her hand glides under my shirt and brushes feather lightly over my bra.

"Do you trust me? I don't want to do anything you don't want."

I shake my head and pull her face to mine. My fingers fist into her short hair while she starts massaging my breasts. When my shirt and bra land on the carpet next to her bed I try to cover myself up. This is embarrassing.

"Don't hide. You're too beautiful to hide, my princess." With that she lowers her mouth to my left nipple and swirls her tongue over the sensitive tip. She closes her lips around it and sucks. Oh fuck, this feels good, way too good.

I want to touch her too, but I hesitate because I don't know if she wants me to do that. When she places my hands on her breasts, I understand.

"You still have your shirt on." I whisper. "It's not fair."

She laughs and kisses my mouth before she slowly starts to unbutton the light blue shirt. Instead of a bra she's wearing some kind of bandage wrapped tightly around her chest. It has a bit from unwrapping a Christmas present when I manage to untie it after fumbling around on it. Her breasts are pretty. Round with dusky rose colored nipples. I tug very lightly on one and watch fascinated how it morphs into a tight little nub.

"You're beautiful. Who would have expected something so pretty under these wide clothes."

"I don't want everyone to stare at my boobs. That makes me uncomfortable."

"Does it make you uncomfortable when I touch them?"

"No. That's different. Now, come here. I want to make you feel good."

Her fingers pull and squeeze on my nipples. It feels amazing. By now I'm sure that my underwear is damp. I moan against her neck and enjoy the sensations that spread through me when Bella rubs her upper body against mine.

Then her fingers hook under the waistband of my leggings. It doesn't take long for her to pull them down together with my panties. I feel exposed and quickly pull the blanket over me.

"You're really shy. I like that on you."

She lifts up the blanket and climbs underneath it. Her fingers caress the inside of my thighs, before they gently stroke over the small stripe of black hair on my mound. Why in heaven's name they call it a landing stripe is beyond me. Maybe I should have shaved everything off. Would she like that better?

I can hear her mumbling something under the blanket that I don't understand. Then I feel her mouth against my inner lips, her tongue against my swollen clit. She hums and licks, her movements becoming faster and faster. I grind my hips, trying to get her closer against my sex. My stomach muscles tense. I tremble and when two of her fingers enter me carefully, I explode. The spasms of my climax rock through me again and again, making me feel like I don't have any bones left in my body when they eventually subside.

"So very responsive, my princess." she whispers breathlessly when pulls the blanket away. I hesitate to kiss her back when I taste the slick wetness on her mouth. This is me? Do I really taste like that?

"Fucking delicious, your taste is heaven. I liked going down on you."

She groans against my neck and guides my hand to her jeans. My fingers fumble on the zipper and then finally, finally I can feel the soaked cotton fabric against my fingertips. She's wet, very wet and when I move my fingers over her clit she whimpers. I massage her outer lips and tug gently on them before I focus my attention on her clit again. When she comes a shudder goes through my body. I made her feel like this. I made her come with my fingers.

I wipe them on the sheets before I bury my face against her collarbone. She wraps her arm around me and holds me close. For a few minutes she is very still, her loud breathing the only audible noise.

"Bella?" I whisper, stroking gently over her forearm with my fingertips. The tattoo is big, it covers her entire arm up to her shoulder. It's beautiful, some cherry blossoms falling from a branch.

"Yes, princess?"

"Are you going to tell anyone about this?"

"I don't kiss and tell. Are you worried what people in school would think about you if they knew you are with me now?"

"No. I don't care what they think. I'm more worried about my mother."

"You don't need to tell her right away. Please, don't feel pressured."

I nod and cuddle a bit closer against her side. "You smell good, princess."

"That's just some lotion. Why have you nick-named me princess?"

"I could tell you but then again…why would I? Now, kiss me, princess. We can start worrying about the future tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to SM

[A/N] Happy Valentine's to all of you. Thanks for the amazing response on this story. I want to add more to it in the future.

Jeez, I feel like writing from butch Bella's perspective was one of the most difficult characters I've ever tried to work on. It was more difficult than writing from a guy's pov or a transgender character. Let's see how things turn out. Shall we?

****2****

This is awkward, I think while I try rather halfheartedly to listen to Mr. Banner's rambling. Again and again my eyes wander over to the desk in the last row where Alice has buried her nose into her book. She's a bit nearsighted but refuses to wear her glasses at school. I notice the little hairclip in her curls. It's shaped like a butterfly. My heart makes a little jump in my chest when I dare to lower my gaze to the top of her chest. The shirt she's wearing is exposing just the slightest idea of a cleavage. I imagine running my tongue right down there and my insides clench.

"A bit dreamy today, aren't we?" Angela who sits next to me asks me. Then she flips my books to another page. "We're supposed to do the exercise at the top. Do you want to work together?"

I nod and force myself to stop staring at Alice. This is school and she doesn't want people to know about us. Well, I think she doesn't want to know. It's a bit difficult to tell. All of this is so new to her. She doesn't really realize in what she's getting herself by being with me.

"Bella, are you even here now?"

"What?"

"Do you think d is the right answer for the first question?"

Reading quickly over the question I shrug my shoulders. "No idea."

"What's wrong with you? You are acting weird."

"It's nothing." I murmur. "And I think that c is the correct answer."

For the next twenty minutes I manage to concentrate on the boring exercise our Biology teacher has given us. Phases of Mitosis? God, who gives a shit about stuff like this?

Eventually the bell rings and everyone around me jumps up as quickly as possible. I take my time and pretend to tie the laces on my left boot.

"Hi," Alice's light voice whispers from behind. I grin and straighten my back before I turn around. We're alone in the classroom.

"Hey there, princess." I greet her, brushing my fingertips very lightly over the small curve of her hip.

Her cheeks turn into a glowing red. She's so lovely when she blushes like this. For a moment I consider leaning forward to kiss her mouth. I'm not going to do it. It would be wrong to risk seeing anyone kiss us here at school.

"Can we have lunch together? I'm starving." she says, lifting her bag up on her shoulder. I don't know what kind of crap she carries around with her in it, but the goddamn thing is so heavy that she has to put it down every few steps on our way to the cafeteria. With a low sigh I take it from her and carry it to my usual table at the corner of the cafeteria.

Then I get a tray and place two bottles of coke and hotdogs on it. The food in this place sucks badly but how much can you do wrong with a hotdog?

When I make my way back to our table, I notice the queen of the school bitches standing next to Alice. Why the hell can't Lauren leave her the fuck alone? I swear if she upsets my girl in any way there will be blood.

"Oh your _boy_ brought you lunch." Lauren purrs in her annoyingly high-pitched voice. "You could be with a real guy, you know?"

Alice sucks her lower lips between her front teeth and shakes her head.

"Piss off, Lauren." I hiss, making the stupid cunt jump to the side. She grins and walks off while I feel like throwing something against her too blonde head.

"I'm sorry." Alice croaks. "That was so embarrassing. I don't know why she can't leave me alone."

"Just ignore her. I do."

I push one of the cokes over to Alice and watch how she takes a small sip from it. A tiny droplet of the brown liquid runs down the left side of her mouth when she puts it down again. She's nervous. Lauren's words have irritated her. I can see it in her eyes.

"Is this what we're like? I'm the girl and you're like the boy?"

"No," I tell her. "It's not like that."

"So, you feel like you're a girl too? I mean, because you dress like a boy and wear your hair short."

"Look, nobody needs to know we're together if it makes you uncomfortable." I state, pressing my hands so tightly together underneath the table that my knuckles ache.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just want to understand why you are like this." Her beautiful eyes widen and when she speaks up again her voice is low. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Please, don't be mad at me now."

I scan the area around us and notice that Lauren and her cheerleaders, Jessica and Chelsea have stuck their heads together. Let's give them something to gossip about I think before I wrap my arm around Alice's shoulder and pull her close. My lips flutter over her forehead as I breathe in the scent of her skin very deeply.

"I'm not angry at you, princess. I'm sorry this stupid cow made you feel uncomfortable."

"Everyone is staring at us." Alice whispers into my ear when she snuggles a bit closer to me. This is not how I intended to do this. She's not ready for facing all the bullshit that irrevocably comes with being with someone like me.

"Bella? They're all watching us. This is embarrassing."

"Ignore them. They're just jealous. I could name a few boys who'd like nothing more than to be in my place."

"Who?" she asks and I roll my eyes at her question. What does it matter?

"See that blond dude with the depresso expression on his face that sits with Angie and Ben? He has it thick for you. Oh and that weirdo with the ponytail who sits behind you in history, he's pretty interested as well."

"How do you know that?"

"I just like to watch out for you. You're not into guys, are you?"

She nods her head and sucks her upper lip between her teeth again. It's a cute nervous habit that she always tends to do when she's thinking. I want to know what is going on inside that pretty head of hers.

"Are you not sure?"

"If I tell you yes, would that offend you?"

"No," I lie. "It doesn't matter. You'll find out whom you like." And that better be me, I add in my head. After taking a first bite from the hotdog I lean over and kiss Alice's cheek.

When she agrees to come with me on a little trip with the bike after school, my mood improves a great deal. I walk her to her art classroom, one of the few courses that we don't have together and kiss her goodbye on her forehead. The entire school is going to talk about us. It's not like I care too much what they think. It's more that I'm worried about Alice.

On my way to Spanish Angela bumps into me. Her eyes are all teary. Something is obviously wrong.

"Is everything okay?" I ask her, sitting down on my chair next to her.

"Yes," Angela whispers. "Everything is fine."

"Kay," I mumble, knowing that it will take like ten more seconds until she's going to cry.

My hands move down to my backpack, fumbling out the package of tissues.

Ten

Nine

Eight

A loud sob reaches my ear and very inconspicuously I push the tissues over to her. I let her cry for a couple of minutes until she's managed to calm herself down a little.

"My life is over."

Angela has tendencies to being dramatic when she's upset. I still like her better than any of the other girls at school. She never talks about others behind their back and isn't a stupid homophobic.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I whisper, while I ignore the nonstop babbling of the teacher in front of the blackboard. It's a good thing Angela and I are sitting in the last row.

"Lauren asked Ben to the dance on Friday. She knows I like him. Why is she doing that to me?"

"Did Ben say yes?"

"Not directly. But I know he will. What boy doesn't want to go out with beautiful Lauren?"

I bit my tongue to keep me from telling her that it's obvious to everyone who is not completely blind that Ben has it thick for Angie. The problem is they are both shy and none of them is willing to make the first move.

"You should ask Ben if he wants to go with you. Try to be a strong woman and take control."

"But Lauren has asked him first."

"Angie, do you want to go to the stupid dance with Ben, yes or no?"

"Yes, of course but—,"

"No but," I state, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Just ask him. You don't have anything to lose."

xxxx

Back at home, I notice that Charlie's cruiser is standing in front of the house. He's home early.

"Hi Charlie," I greet him, throwing my bag into a corner of the living room.

"The name is still Dad."

I sigh and take the empty beer bottle from the table. It's not a good sign when he starts drinking before it gets dark outside. That usually means he had a shitty day at work.

"Are you hungry? I could warm up some of the frozen Lasagna we have before I leave."

"Where are you going?"

"For a ride,"

He shakes his head and threatens for the millionth time how he's going to make me sell the Harley. If he was really serious about this, he'd already done it.

I ignore his ramblings about me ending up breaking my neck and walk into the kitchen where I prepare some dinner for Charlie. While I wait for the Lasagna to be ready I pull out my cell and text Alice.

**Hey Princess**

**Can I pick u up in twenty?**

**Kiss**

**B**

It takes an endless two minutes until my phone beeps with her response.

**My Mom won't let me ride on your bike again. She's scared something can happen. Can we just go for a walk or so?**

I text her back, telling her I'm fine with anything as long as I get to spend time with her. The weather outside looks still warm but I still throw my leather jacket over my arm before I walk out of the house. I need to have something to keep Alice warm in case she gets cold.

She rushes down the stairs in front of her house when I walk over to pick her up.

"I'm sorry about our trip with the bike. I shouldn't have told my mother."

"It's okay. Don't feel bad about that. Charlie is not exactly a fan of motor-bikes too."

I take her hand and enjoy the feeling of her small fingers against my own. She's beautiful. I have a thing for petite girls like her.

We walk through the small forest behind our houses. There is a dirt track that we follow until we reach a thick stump. I climb up on it before I help Alice.

"Can I get a kiss now?" I ask her, cupping her face gently between both of my hands. The moment her lips touch against mine, fire spreads through me. I deepen the kiss and enjoy the throaty whimpers that Alice starts to make after a few moments. She loves it when I kiss her. Maybe her head doesn't know whether she's gay or not. Her body already knows to whom she belongs.


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] I want to thank you for your encouraging feedback. Your support is everything to me.

Some parts in this chapter are based on real life experience and it's not the lemony parts, unfortunately.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy today's update.

****3****

_Alice_

I turn around in front of the mirror, checking my reflection for a last time before I head down the stairs. The heels are uncomfortable but they look great with the skirt I've decided to wear tonight.

"Where are you going?" Mom asks me, looking up from the book between her hands. She has started to read a lot of this find yourself crap in the last time. I don't understand how these books are supposed to make her feel better about the divorce.

"I'm going out. Have you forgotten? I think I told you before."

"Where and with whom?"

Crap, is this a FBI investigation? Why does my mother feel the need to know exactly about every fucking minute of my life? It's so annoying.

"Mary Alice?"

"Don't call me that name. I hate it. I'm going out with Bella. We're going to see a movie." We're actually going to a club but Mom wouldn't like that too much, so I decided to lie to her about our plans for tonight.

The sound of the doorbell saves me from Mom's questioning. I place a quick kiss on her cheek and promise to be home again before midnight.

"Hey," I greet Bella shyly when I open the door for her. She is dressed in a dark brown leather jacket that matches the color of her eyes just perfectly. It shouldn't be allowed for anyone to have such beautiful eyelashes without wearing mascara. She's stunning. My heart makes a little jump in my chest.

"Hello, princess. You look lovely. I won't let you out of my eyes tonight."

I blush, my cheeks turning warm from her compliment. She takes my hand and blows a kiss over my knuckles. It makes my skin tingle when her breathe touches my fingertips.

"We're taking the truck. I figured out that you don't enjoy it too much when we ride the bike."

She pulls me with her and opens the door of her Chevy for me. Inside the car it smells a bit like tobacco and peppermint. What a strange combination.

"Do I look okay for the club? It took me forever to figure out what to wear."

Bella turns on the engine and fumbles around on the ancient looking radio until some low music starts playing. I hum to the melody.

"You look great. Are you nervous? I bet you've never been to a gay club before."

I nod. Why would I have gone to one anyway? I never even thought about whether I like girls before I met Bella. Maybe it's just because she's so boyish. It's appealing to me. The way she carries herself with so much confidence is something I can't stop admiring her for.

"There's no need to be nervous. This is going to be fun."

"Are you going to dance with me?"

"You can dance in those heels? I couldn't even manage to walk ten steps in them."

"I'm used to wearing them. They make me at least a bit taller."

She places her hand on my bare knee and circles her thumb over it. My stomach is in a knot. I can feel myself getting excited from her touch, no matter how innocent it might be meant to be.

"Your skin is beautiful when you blush." Bella states calmly. "Am I making you nervous when I touch you?"

"A bit," I whisper. A lot, I think in my head while we drive through the nightly streets of my new hometown. The club is in the middle of nowhere. There are several cars and bikes squeezed into the tiny parking lot next to the brick building. Bella parks the car and runs her fingers through her short hair, trying to arrange the spikes a bit differently.

Then she leans over to me and cups my chin between two fingers. Her lips are soft against my mouth and I can taste something minty on my tongue when she deepens the kiss after a moment.

"Let's go inside before it gets so crowded that they won't let anyone in."

I follow her outside and reach for her hand. God, I don't even know why I'm so terribly nervous. Maybe it's the thought that everyone will consider us a couple when we go into that club. They will think me to be gay and I'm not even sure about it yet myself.

The girl at the entrance grins at us. She has two piercing in her lower lip and another one in her left eyebrow.

"Hey Bells, how's it going?"

"Not too bad, Charlotte, not too bad. How's business?"

"It's still not enough for Pete's surgery. But this is just how life is like." She waves us inside the club without making us pay before she starts chatting with the guys standing behind us.

Inside the club it looks like an old warehouse. There are some rainbow flags hanging on the walls. I watch fascinated how a girl, I assume she's a girl swirls over the dance floor, moving her hips to the rhythm of the music that thunders though the club.

"Do you want to drink something?" Bella asks me, hugging me from behind.

"Diet coke, please. Do they have that here?"

"Sure, princess. I get you some. Do you want to wait here for me?"

I lean against a box behind me and nod. There's a couple of bald headed dykes who is about to dry hump each other against a couch that is standing in a corner across the room.

"Stop staring. That's rude." Someone snarls next to me. I cringe and turn to the side. She's tall, even with the flat boots she's wearing she's almost two heads higher than me. Her hair is cut short like Bella's but the sides are shaved, exposing a blue inked tribal symbol on the left side.

"I wasn't staring."

"Yeah, sure. Do you know where you are here, Missy?"

"What?"

"I'm tired of straight chicks like you coming here to eyeball. We're not some freaking animals in a zoo."

"Leave her alone, Leah." Bella states, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "She's with me."

"Are you trying to turn her around?"

"You embittered cunt, just piss off before I get angry. Trust me that wouldn't end well for you."

Leah hisses through her teeth and walks off.

"Stupid bitch. You should just ignore her."

Bella hands me my drink and I sip on the bottle.

"She doesn't seem to like me being here."

"What she likes and what she doesn't like shouldn't be any of your concern. Leah had a pretty ugly break-up recently. It has turned her into a harpy."

I take another gulp from my coke and sigh. "She made some comment about straight girls coming here to look. Does she think I'm one of them?"

"What does it matter?"

I clear my throat and place the bottle on the box next to us. "She said straight like it was a bad thing."

A frown appears on Bella's face. It takes her a moment to decide what to respond to this.

"Sometimes people are just curious."

"You mean people like me? I like you. I just don't know if that means I'm gay. Maybe I'm only gay for you. Would that be bad?"

She shakes her head and fists her hand into my hair, wrapping one of my curls around her fingertip to pull me close to her face.

"I like you too, princess."

The feeling of her lips against mine is amazing. I open my mouth and enjoy the shivers that run down my spine when her tongue glides smoothly over the tip of mine.

"Do we want to dance?" I ask her, when she eventually breaks the contact of our mouths.

"Sure, princess." Bella says. She guides me over to the dance floor. It's so crowded there now that we don't have much room to move. I don't mind it. I cross my hands in Bella's neck and caress the short cropped hair. It feels like soft bristles. She plants another kiss on my lips and then very slowly her body starts moving against mine.

Every time her hips rock against my side, my stomach muscles clench. Are those butterflies? It feels like that.

Time moves by way too quickly. After we've danced together for a while she introduces me to some of her friends. I feel odd. All of them are like Bella. They dress like boys and wear their hair short. Maybe that's a sign that I don't really belong here.

"How long have the two of you been together?" a girl named Meggie asks me curiously. She's a little red-head with freckles all over her face. Her short hair is a mess of tiny copper colored curls.

"Everything is pretty fresh." Bella explains, taking my hand in hers to give it a light tug. "Isn't she adorable though? And it's so nice that she lives right next to me."

"Do her parents know that you're trying to corrupt the girl?" Charlotte asks, playing around on the ring in her lip.

"My mother doesn't know we're more than friends. I don't think she'd like it very much." I explain.

"You're not even out yet. Wow that sucks." Meggie says.

Charlotte's girl…boyfriend walks towards us and hugs her from behind. He kisses her neck and I stare, probably a moment too long at the small barely noticeable roundness under his shirt. Is he a guy? That's a guy, right, isn't it?

"We need to leave now, Alice. Ladies, Pete, I see you around."

Bella takes my hand again and maneuvers me outside. It's freezing cold and my nipples pucker up painfully under my thin shirt. Crap, why is it always so shitty cold here? I miss the warmth.

"You're shivering. Let's get back inside the car before you catch a cold or worse."

Inside the car she turns on the heat and peels out of her jacket. "Here, put that on."

The jacket is warm and it smells a bit like Bella. I snuggle into it and sigh deeply.

"Your friends don't seem to like me."

"That's not true. They're just curious. Meggie would probably like to date you herself. She likes girly girls."

"I don't like her. I like you."

"Well, I'm glad about that." Bella whispers. She pulls the truck over to another parking lot a bit further away from the club. There she turns off the engine again.

"You're so incredibly beautiful, princess."

I open my seatbelt and climb on her lap. "Why do you always call me princess?"

"Because that's just what you are." she whispers. Then she puts her hands on my sides and pushes my shirt up. I'm glad that I remembered to put on the black lace bra. It's the prettiest one I own. Her fingers are feather light as they circle over my cleavage. I close my eyes and enjoy the sensations that float through me when she lowers her mouth to close it around one of the hard nipples.

"You're sexy. I wanted to touch you the entire evening."

A whimper leaves my mouth when she continues to suck and massage me tenderly. I squeak when she pulls on the side of the seat and it flips down.

"Relax." Bella whispers. She turns us around so that she's now kneeling between my thighs. Her hand is warm when she starts to stroke the hollow of my knee.

"I like you wearing skirts. It gives me easier access."

"Bella, we shouldn't be doing this in your car."

"Shhh, princess, I told you to relax. I'm going to make you feel good."

I'm scared that we're going to get caught but when Bella pulls down my panties I lift my hips for her. Bella's breathe is hot against my clean shaven sex. She presses her lips against my bare skin and mumbles something to herself that I don't understand. A moment later her tongue parts my outer lips and I tense.

This feels so good. I run my fingers through Bella's hair while her tongue and lips do such magically things to the most intimate part of my body. Teasingly slow she moves the tip of her tongue against my clit. Her thumb strokes over my entrance, never actually pushing inside of me though. It's when my insides begin to clench when she eventually enters me with her thumb, pressing its pad upwards.

The sensation this movement causes inside me is overwhelming. I feel like every droplet of blood in my body is in my clit right now. I come and come for what seems like minutes to me. When I open my eyes again I blink into Bella's face. Her lips are shimmering with the rest of my wetness that is still upon them. She smirks and licks it off before she plants a breathless kiss on my cheek.

"You make the cutest noises when you come. I love pleasuring you."

I know that I'm probably supposed to return the favor now, but when I reach for the belt around her hips Bella shakes her head.

"We're already late. I should get you home now."

"But I haven't. You didn't…I mean, shouldn't I?"

"As I said, I enjoy pleasuring you. That's what turns me on even more than getting touched myself."

I shake my head in disbelief. Then my eyes catch the time above the car radio and I notice that it's already passed midnight. Fuck, Mom is going to be pissed at me again.

"Crap, I'm going to get grounded." I tell Bella, trying to flatten the fabric of my wrinkled skirt as good as I can. "Mom said I need to be home before midnight."

"I can talk to her if you want me to." Bella offers. I think this is the first moment I feel like I could actually start loving this girl. My mom is a bitch when she's angry but of course Bella doesn't know about that yet.

"Thanks. You don't have to do that. Just drive me home now, okay?"

A few minutes later when she kills the engine of the car in front of her house, I sigh deeply. "It was nice tonight. Thanks for bringing me."

"You're welcome, princess. Can I get another kiss before you have to go inside?"

"Yes, please." I whisper. There is still a slight hint of my arousal on her tongue when she pushes it between my lips. Would she taste just like that between her legs? The thought is appealing and strangely arousing to me.

The light next to the front door is switched on. It's probably five more seconds before Mom comes out, yelling at me. Mary Alice, how could you? Mary Alice, do you know how late it is?

"I have to go." I tell Bella. "Good night."

"Good night, princess. Be brave."

I step outside the car and run towards the door, fishing for my keys. Before I manage to pull them out the door is pushed open.

"That must have been a long movie." Mom snarls when I stumble inside. "It's almost one a.m."

"I'm sorry." I mutter, kicking off my shoes. This is better.

"Don't throw your crap around everywhere, Mary Alice."

"Yes, Mom." I say, picking up the shoes from the floor.

"So, you've been out with the neighbor's girl. She seems a bit different."

She's a bit different is my mother's way of telling me that she can't stand Bella.

"Bella is nice. I like her."

"Whatever. I hope you know that you're grounded for the next two weeks."

Two weeks? It's just one hour of pushing my curfew not some attempted bank robbery.

"Mom..," I try to protest. "I'm really sorry."

"You'll be way sorrier after two weeks at home. I'm sure about that, Mary Alice."

I nod my head and walk up the stairs. I'm supposed to remove my make-up before I go to bed but I'm just too tired tonight. I brush my teeth and comb through the tangles in my hair. It's then when I notice that I'm still wearing Bella's jacket.

After changing into a long t-shirt I go to my room, closing the door behind me.

I hug the jacket like a teddy bear, burying my nose against the soft brown leather. Two weeks of being grounded. Fuck my life. At least I still get to see Bella at school. The thought comforts me a bit. When I fall asleep a bit later I dream of dark brown eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer] Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Hey, everyone. Thanks for all the alerts and kind reviews you left me on this story. I appreciate your interest in my work so much.

I apologize for the long wait. Hopefully, you will have fun reading the new chapter. Check out my new story too, if you have time. It's called Four Hearts.

****4****

_Bella_

Breakfast with Charlie was slow as usually. Both of us weren't exactly morning people. He had buried his nose in the newspapers while I sipped on the cup of black coffee between my hands. It was my second one and I still didn't feel any more awake than before I had started drinking it.

"So, you and the neighbors chick, ay?" he asked, looking up from the article he was reading. "Are you dating her now?"

I detest talking girls and relationships with Charlie. It's just too awkward. Yet, I'm glad he's so cool with me being gay. Mom doesn't like it one tiny bit. I'm glad I don't have to live with her and Phil in Florida anymore.

"Bella?"

"Cha-Dad, I have to leave now or I'll be late for school."

Grabbing my backpack I jumped from my chair and planted a quick kiss on Charlie's cheek before I rushed out.

The school parking lot was still empty when I killed the engine of the truck fifteen minutes later. I checked my reflection in the mirror, running my hand through my hair.

Then I stepped out and walked towards the main entrance. The dainty figure that was leaning against the front doors smiled shyly at me.

"Hey,"

How early did she get here?

"Morning, princess," I greeted her, pulling her into a hug. Any moment a bunch of idiots could show up and I didn't want to make Alice feel uncomfortable by kissing her in front of them.

"My Mom drove me here. " She stated. "God, she's so embarrassing."

I kissed her lips and sighed. "Maybe that's just her way of showing you that she cares."

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "I'm grounded for the rest of my life."

"I could sneak into your room at night anytime I want to." I told her, taking her hand in mine. "Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would." Alice whispered and a beautiful tint of pink covered her cheeks while she spoke.

When we entered the classroom together I could see how Lauren leaned over to her top cheerleader Jessica to whisper something into her ear.

"Look, it's the school dyke and her newest victim." The blonde bitch called out loud enough for everyone to hear.

The urge to slam my fist against her too-tanned nose was strong. Fighting at school was out of the question though. I didn't need to get into trouble here. All I wanted was for people to leave me the fuck alone.

"Why are you talking to her like this?" Alice's light voice reached my ears. I was puzzled. I hadn't expected her to stick up to Lauren. Alice seemed so shy to me.

Lauren grinned and stood up from her seat. "Do you like hanging out with the freak?"

Alice's eyes narrowed. Her bottom lip quivered just like her hands when she crossed them in front of her chest. "I like her and she's not a freak."

"Freak lover." Lauren chuckled.

A split second later, Alice jumped forward, startling Lauren bitch so much that she lost her balance on her wannabe model heels and made butt-contact with the linoleum floor.

Lauren whined. Then she grabbed her hand around Alice's ankle and pulled her down. There was a lot of screeching and hair pulling. Why do girly girls always pull at each other's hairs when they are fighting?

"What in heaven's name is going on here?" Mr. Banner called out. "Miss Mallory, let go of Miss Brandon right now!"

"She started it! Mr. Banner, she pushed me."

"I don't care which of you started. It's detention for both of you." He stated, leaning against his desk. "Now, get back to your seats and try to behave civilized."

Alice flattened her blouse and stood up from the floor. When she sat down next to me in the last row, I noticed she was rubbing her left wrist.

"Did you get hurt?"

"A bit," she whispered, cradling her hand against her chest.

"Let me take a look." I told her, trying to take her hand in mine as carefully as possible. I would kill Lauren as soon as I figured out the best way of getting away with it.

"Miss Swan, what is there to talk about now?" Mr. Banner snarled at me.

I straightened my back and cleared my throat. "Alice hurt her wrist. Can I take her to the school nurse?"

"If it's necessary go, but come back right after it, Bella."

Lauren gave us one of her death by stare looks as I followed Alice outside the classroom.

"I'm sorry." I told her. "Lauren is such a stupid bitch."

"I hate her." Alice stated. "She said such mean things about you, about us."

"Ignore her. I do. Oh, there's the nurse. Hello, Mrs. Cullen."

The red-haired nurse smiled kindly at us. "Good Morning, Bella. How's it going?"

"Quite good, quite good, thanks."

I sat down across from Alice on a plastic chair while Mrs. Cullen made my girlfriend flex her fingers. She whimpered a bit.

"You're lucky." Mrs. Culled stated. "It's just sprained and not broken. I'll give you some ice to put on it to prevent some swelling."

"Wouldn't it be best if she went home for the rest of the day?" I asked the nurse with the widest smile I was capable of. "I could drive her."

Mr. Banner wasn't too happy when I informed him that the school nurse had found it best to send Alice home for the rest of the day. Her mom was still at work and so, I kindly volunteered to bring her home.

Back at home I helped Alice out of the car and asked her if she wanted to hang out at my place for the rest of the day. Ditching school wasn't something I regularly did. Keeping up my good grades was important to me, probably even more than to my parents.

"How's your wrist. Do you want new ice for it?"

"It still hurts and I think it's bruising."

I could bruise Lauren's stupid face in return. No one hurts my girl and gets away with it.

With a sigh I lowered my mouth to Alice's delicate wrist to blow a kiss on it. "You're feisty. I didn't expect you to attack Lauren."

"She made me so angry. I don't like the way she talks about you."

I snugged against Alice from behind and kissed her neck. "Ignore her. It doesn't matter what she thinks about us."

"You're right. "Alice whispered turning her head to kiss my mouth. I sighed when the tip of her tongue slipped between my lips. Tingles went down my spine. For a few minutes I managed to fight the urge to start touching her. She was in pain and probably not in the mood for a make-out session.

"Can we go to your room?" she asked me, running her fingertips up my forearm. "Your bed is more comfortable than the couch."

I filled a little plastic bag with ice cubes before we went upstairs. I handed the ice bag to Alice and turned on the music in the radio on my nightstand.

"The ice helps. Thank you."

I sat down next to Alice on the bed and cupped her face between my hands. "I really like you a lot."

"Do you love me?"

Shit, she's one of those girls. I was sure that I loved Alice but I wasn't the kind of person to confess deep emotions after a couple of days.

"I'm sorry." she croaked. "Shouldn't I have asked that?"

"No, it's fine." I assured her. I kissed her gently on her lips and caressed the soft skin on her throat with my fingertips, drawing invisible lines up to her mouth.

"I like you. You're amazing. It's just…I want it to be special when I tell you that I love you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be pushy or anything."

I laughed. If anyone was pushing the other one here it was definitely me and not her. Alice noticed the shoe box standing next to my bed. "You really do like sneakers, don't you?" she said, lifting it up. I didn't manage to stop her from lifting the box up and pulling it open. This was either going to get embarrassing or fantastic. Secretly, I couldn't wait for her reaction to the box's content.

"Oh my god, it's a plastic penis? Why do you have something like that?"

My lips twitched into a smile as I watched Alice wrap the fingers of her unharmed hand around the flesh-colored dildo.

"It's just a toy." One I would love to use on you, I added in my head. "Sex toys are fun."

"What exactly would you do with that? Is it for what I think it is for?"

I nodded, taking the dildo from her to place it on the nightstand. Then I started unbuttoning her shirt. She was wearing the cutest light blue cotton bra underneath it.

"You're very pretty. " I mumbled, stroking her cleavage. "And sexy too,"

"Kiss me." she demanded and I felt her moan softly when my tongue started pushing against her own. My fingers rubbed over the material of her bra. I could feel her nipples reacting to my caress and an idea formed in my head.

I unclasped the bra and tossed it down to the floor. Then I reached for the bag filled with the ice cubes and pulled one of them out.

"Do you like it cold?" I asked, running the ice down her bare chest. Her rosy nipple puckered up even more when I circled the ice cube above it.

"You are one crazy girl." Alice whispered husky. "Maybe that's why I like you so much."

I continued teasing her breasts and stomach with the ice cube, watching fascinated how it left fine wet traces all over her upper body. Alice moaned when I licked them off and closed my mouth around her left nipple to suck it eagerly.

"Have you used that toy thing before?" she asked me suddenly. I released her nipple with a plopping sound.

"Yes,"

"Did you like it?"

I nodded and rubbed my thumb and forefinger over her nipples. They were beautiful. Everything on her was so fucking beautiful. My fingers reached for her belt. I managed to fumble it open and toss down her jeans. There was a dark spot at the top of her panties. She was wet. The thought made my own pussy twitch in anticipation.

"How was it like for the girl you used it on?"

I circled my fingers very lightly over Alice's covered sex. Discussing my previous sex partners was not something I wanted to do with Alice. She was beginning to get a bit too curious. There's a thing with girls asking about the other ones you've been with before. It always ends up with jealousy and I didn't want that. Instead of answering her question, I moved my fingertips under the sides of her underwear and pulled them down.

"I'd rather find out how you would like it." I told her, gently rubbing her clit. I loved how smooth her clean shaven pussy felt against my hand.

I sucked my fingers between my lips to get them moist before I carefully pushed one of them inside her. She was hot and tight, maybe a bit too tight. I pulled back and kissed her mouth and her throat, carefully making sure not to leave a mark on her pale skin.

"You're still dressed." Alice stated, pulling on my shirt. "It's not fair."

I raised my hands and let her pull up my shirt. Then I unclasped the wrapping around my chest. She caressed my collarbone but didn't dare to lower her hand until I placed it directly on my breast.

"Why do you always hide them underneath that wrapping thing? They are so pretty."

Why do you always ask so many questions?

"It's complicated." I told her, trying to distract her by tugging playfully on her left nipple. "Does it bother you?"

"No," she mumbled. "Are you mad at me for asking about it?"

"I'm not." I stated calmly. Then I stood up and pushed down my jeans and my underwear.

I climbed on top of Alice and pressed my lower body against hers. "You talk a lot."

"I talk a lot when I'm nervous." she admitted, shifting underneath me. I felt her slick wetness against my inner thigh when I started rocking back and forth.

"There's no need to be nervous when you're with me. "I whispered. "God, you feel so good. I love this."

I grabbed her hips and turned her a bit more to the side. Then I asked her to spread her legs, so that I could sink down between them. The feeling of her swollen sex against my own was incredible. Again and again I rocked my hips up and down, mixing our wetness together.

Alice's breathing was loud now. I could sense she was getting close and I didn't want her to come yet. Climaxing would make her tighter and that wouldn't be good if I wanted to use the strap-on on her.

"Alice, "I asked her. "I want to make love to you with my toy. Would you like that?"

She hesitated, but then she nodded her head. The entire two minutes it took me to adjust the belt around my hips, her eyes stayed on the plastic penis. She was nervous. Maybe because she hadn't imagined her first time to happen with someone like me.

"I can stop at any time. If it hurts you, you need to let me know."

I rubbed the tip of the toy against her clit, trying to get her even more aroused than she already was. Then, I pushed forward. She tensed up.

"Too much?" I asked, stopping my movement. I had never been with a virgin before. The thought of causing Alice pain made me feel awkward.

"Keep going. I want this."

I thrust forward, easing my way into her tight channel. Finally I was all the way in. Alice breathed through her teeth. "Don't move…p-p-please."

My fingertip circled down her nose and her lips. They trembled. I could sense that she was in pain. I wished I could take it away from her somehow.

"Touch yourself." I told her. "Rub your little clit for me, princess. Can you do that?"

I sucked her fingers into my mouth to make them nice and wet before I guided her hand between our bodies. The end of the dildo pressed against my clit. I moaned and bucked my hips up. Yes, this was good. I had missed this so much.

My eyes moved down to where Alice was stroking herself now. It was such a turn on. I couldn't wait any longer. As slow as I was capable of I started moving my hips back and forth. Every movement increased the delicious pressure on my throbbing clit.

I wanted to come so badly, but I wanted to make Alice come for me even more. I lowered my head to her breast and sucked hard on her nipple, grazing it with my teeth.

"Keep rubbing that pretty clit for me." I told her, increasing the tempo of my thrusts. "Make yourself come all over my cock."

She whimpered and a few minutes later I could feel her beginning to spasm around the toy. I lost it. Something like an animalistic instinct took over and I thrust in and out her until sweat was pouring down my forehead. My climax made my entire body shudder on top of her.

"Ouch! Oh fuck! Damn it!"

Crap, how much had I hurt her? I was an asshole as a girlfriend. "Sweetie, I'm sorry." I whispered, trying to pull out of her as gently as possible. I prayed there wouldn't be any blood. I couldn't endure that.

"My hand," she whined. "My hand still hurts when I try to move it."

"I'm sorry, princess. I should have been more careful. Are you still in pain?"

"A bit,"

Was she trying to play it down to make me feel better?

"Alice, you need to be honest with me when I ask you something. Are you in pain?"

"Yes, but it's okay. I just need some Tylenol and maybe some new ice for my wrist."

I stood up from the bed and barely dared to look down at myself. Please, don't let there be blood. Quickly tossing the toy back into the box, I grabbed my shirt and went down to the kitchen to get Alice the ice and some pain killers.

"Bella, why are home?" my father's voice echoed in my ears when I was just about to reach for the ice in the fridge.

"Ah, Charlie, I…" Crap, why was he home now? It was the middle of the day.

"I'm waiting for your explanation, young lady."

The situation got worse for me when Alice walked down the stairs, wearing nothing but my favorite shirt. It was long on her, almost to the middle of her thighs. "Bella, I borrowed one of your— oh, hi, Mr. Swan."

"It's Chief Swan. Was ditching school your idea or that of my daughter?"

I stepped between my father and my girlfriend. He could be pissed at me as much as he liked but I wouldn't let him be rude to Alice.

"They sent her home because she hurt her wrist."

"Alice, is that true?"

"Y-y-yes, Chief Swan," Alice stuttered. "Please, don't be mad at Bella."

Angry Charlie wasn't a pretty sight. He got loud and his face always got red, like his head was about to bust any second. Having my tiny girlfriend stand up to him was something I hadn't expected. There was more to her than I had assumed when I first met her. I was definitely going to enjoy getting to know her better.


	5. Chapter 5

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Welcome to a little update. I want to thank you for the lovely reviews and alerts. It's great that some of you like this project. Thanks for your support.

FAQ's

Is it easier to be gay when you're more of a tomboy?

That depends on how you define easier. From my personal point of view the answer is yes. I feel like there is a lot of mistrust towards feminine women in the lesbian community. How do you feel about that? Let me know.

Anyway, enough with this boring A/N and on to the chapter itself; I hope you'll enjoy.

****5****

I had never felt as sore like this. After a few minutes of tossing around on my bed and ignoring my alarm clock, I forced myself to get up.

Mom was already downstairs, sipping on a glass of green vegetable juice. She was on a diet now and it wasn't having a good influence on her mood.

"Morning," I mumbled, sitting down at the table. I winced. God, I felt just awful.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm good. I just have cramps from my period." I lied quickly, filling a glass with water. At least my wrist wasn't hurting anymore.

"You can stay home today if you aren't feeling well." My mother suggested, gulping down the rest of her drink with a wrinkled nose.

"Really?"

She nodded. "But remember that you are still grounded. No trips to the mall or wherever you like going."

"I'll stay home. Can Bella come over later to visit me?"

My mother raised one eyebrow. Then she walked over to the dishwasher and placed her glass in it. "You and that strange girl are friends now?"

Actually, we are a lot more than friends. My memory instantly went to what had happened yesterday. The sex with the dildo had been painful but oddly good at the same time. I definitely wanted to do that again. Well, I wanted to do that again as soon as I stopped being so terribly sore.

"She's gay, you know?" Mom started and the tone of her voice made it obvious that she didn't really approve of it.

"What is wrong with that?" I snarled, unable to suppress my anger. "Maybe, I'm gay too."

"Oh, Mary Alice, don't be like that now. You're nothing like this Bella girl. She's not even a real girl. Just look at the way she dresses."

"Mom!"

"Don't raise your voice. I can't stand that."

"But you don't even know her. How can you talk so mean about her? I like her."

Mom shook her head. "I would like it better if you'd stayed away from her. Bella is a bad influence."

My eyes watered with tears. I didn't feel strong enough to keep this conversation up. Mom knew shit about Bella.

"I'll lie down a bit in my room. Do we have some Advil or something like that?"

She handed me some pills and I swallowed them with a bit of water before I walked up the stairs.

There I pressed my face against the pillows on my bed and sobbed silently into them. I felt like crap. It was as if my mother had thrown dirt upon my feelings for Bella and that was just awful.

My phone vibrated and I grabbed it from my nightstand to pick up the call.

"Hello?"

"Wow, you sound bad. Are you sick, princess?"

"No," I cried. "I'm just pissed at my stupid mother. She doesn't want me to see you again."

"What? Why?"

"Because, she's fucking stupid," I sobbed, wiping my running nose at the back of my hand.

"Did you tell her that we are together?"

"I tried to…but she just can't stand you because you are different than others."

Bella cleared her throat. Then she offered to ditch classes today to spend the day with me. I told her to go to school. Charlie wouldn't like it too much if he'd find out about it.

The pain medication made me drowsy and when I opened my eyes again, it was already afternoon. A knock on my window startled me.

"Are you crazy?" I told Bella, opening the window for her. "Why didn't you just use the door like a normal person?"

She grinned and climbed through the open window. "This makes it more adventurous. It's like I'm your secret lover or something close to that."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her with me towards my bed. When we fell down on it, I whimpered. Crap, why was I still so sore?

"Are you sore from yesterday?" Bella asked me. "I'm sorry about that."

I shook my head and pulled her face closer to mine to be able to kiss her.

"Maybe you should take a nice hot bath. It will help your muscles to relax." She suggested.

A few minutes later when I sank down against a cloud of vanilla scented foam, I sighed deeply. The warm water felt nice.

"See, I knew this would be good." Bella stated, sitting down on the edge of the tub.

"Do you want to get in too?" I asked her, my face turning hot.

"You're one bold girl, aren't you?" my girlfriend stated, pulling her sweater over her head. I kept my eyes on her the entire time it took her to remove the rest of her clothing.

When she stepped into the tub a bit of water splashed on the bathroom floor.

"Let me hold you." she whispered, snuggling against me from behind. "I'm sorry that you had a fight with your mom because of me."

Bella's breast pressed deliciously against my shoulders. I took her hand and planted a kiss on each fingertip. "My mother and I are always fighting. She didn't handle the divorce very well."

"Do you still see your father?"

"He's in Biloxi with his second wife. I don't really like her too much."

I sighed and turned my head to kiss Bella's mouth. "At least our moving here meant that I met you."

"You are cute, princess. I really like you a great deal."

Her lips found mine again and we stayed in the tub until the water eventually got too cold for my liking.

My hair was a frizzy mass and I sat down on the closed toilet seat and tried to comb through it with my fingers.

"Your hair is sexy like this."

"Thanks." I stated. "I like it better when it's straight. That makes me look older."

I heard the door downstairs and a moment later my mother's voice called for me.

"Mary Alice? Kid, I brought some Chinese for you! Are you hungry?"

"I can leave." Bella mumbled. "I don't want you to have any more trouble with your mother because of me."

I shook my head. If I wanted to make things between me and Bella work, Mom would have to accept our relationship.

With my hand in Bella's, we walked down the stairs. "Hello, Mom."

"Hey, Mrs. Brandon," Bella greeted my mother, granting her a big smile that exposed all of her teeth.

"Mary Alice, why is she here? Didn't I make myself clear earlier?"

I frowned. "I'm old enough to choose with whom I want to spend my time."

"Mary Alice, I warn you." Mom hissed through her teeth.

"Alice, I'll leave. I don't want you to get into trouble because of me."

"No!" I called out. "I want you to stay. Mom, stop being a bitch to her."

My mother exhaled through her front teeth. Then she leaned back against the kitchen counter. "I'm sorry. Look, Bella, I just want what's best for Mary Alice. She's my only child."

"And I am obviously not what you consider the best for her, right?"

Now, Mom's face turned red. "You're different. You're not like any of Alice's other friends. She's so girly."

"I know exactly how Alice is like. That's part of why I like her."

"My daughter is not like you, so stop influencing her."

My nerves had never been the best and so I snapped. "I am exactly like Bella and if you don't like that I'm in love with a girl, I can call Dad and ask him for money for my own apartment."

Mom got a little bit pale around her nose. "Don't call your father. He would think all of this is my fault like always."

Bella cleared her throat. "Maybe we should all sit down and take a deep breathe to calm down."

"I don't want to calm the fuck down." I hissed. "I want her to understand how I feel about you." My eyes filled with tears. It was an embarrassing habit that I always started to cry when I got agitated.

"Are the two of you a couple?" Mom asked.

"Yes, we are." Bella stated. "I like Alice a lot and it would be great if you could try to accept that somehow."

Mom's mouth twitched. "Well, she's still grounded and not allowed to have any visitors. So, I would suggest you leave now."

"Goodbye, princess." Bella mumbled, planting a kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

With that she walked off, leaving me alone with my mother who spent the rest of the afternoon asking me endless of her annoying questions. If I had always felt that way, she wanted to know. No, I told her.

If someone had molested me and that was the reason why I didn't like men. God, my mother was so full of stupid prejudices. It was ridiculous.

"I just like her. Can't you try to understand that?" I told Mom, stuffing the rest of a cold spring roll between my lips. It tasted awful.

"I don't like her. She's having a bad influence on you."

"Bella didn't make me gay."

Mom frowned. "You said yourself that you never had that kind of feelings for another girl before. That makes it pretty obvious that she's kind of tricked you into this."

Tricked me? How can you trick someone into believing you are gay?

"Can I go to my room now? I have some homework to finish."

She sighed and nodded her head. "Fine, go and finish your homework. It would be better for you to focus on school anyway. Your grades aren't that good."

I rolled my eyes at that comment and rushed up the stairs, locking the door of my room behind me.

There was a new text on my cell when I grabbed it from my bed.

**Your mother isn't my biggest fan. I'm sorry u is in trouble because of me. Kiss B.**

I dialed the number of Bella's house, waiting impatiently for her to pick up. It was her Dad who answered the call instead of her. Crap.

"Hi, Chief Swan, this is Alice. Can I talk to Bella?"

"She's in the garage, fumbling around on that goddamn bike. I should force her to sell it but she has put so much work into it."

"I can imagine that." I told him, sitting down cross-legged on my bed. "Would you be so nice and tell her to call me back?"

"Sure, Alice, I can do that."

"Thank you." I told him. I was just about to disconnect the call again when he cleared his throat.

"I think that my Bella really likes you a great deal. Try not to hurt her."

"I won't."

"Good, because she's not as strong as she wants you to think she is. Don't tell her that I told you but Bella is the most sensitive person on earth. She's all hard from the outside but that's just a— oh, there she comes. Bella? Your girlfriend is on the phone."

There was some mumbling in the background and then Bella's voice reached my ear.

"Hey, princess, how are you?"

"I'm good. Mom asked me a tone of stupid questions. She thinks that you made me gay. Isn't that stupid?"

Bella chuckled into the receiver. "Well, maybe she's a little bit right about that."

"I don't think so. Anyway, I'm glad that my mother knows the truth now."

"You didn't need to tell her about us. She can't stand me."

I sighed. "I care about you. If she doesn't like that, it's her problem not ours."

"Such a fierce little princess, I'm proud to be with you."

"I'm proud to be with you. How was school by the way? Did I miss anything essential?"

She slurped on something and coughed. "School was the same shit as every day. The only difference was that I didn't have your pretty face to look at for a distraction."

My insides tingled. I loved how it made me feel when she told me that she found me pretty.

"There's something though. You can tell me no, if you want to."

"Tell you no to what?" I asked, hugging my pillow against my chest.

"Well, you know that Prom is going to be next month. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my date for that."

My heart made a funny little back flip in my chest. "Yes, yes, of course. I'd love to go with you. Are you going to wear a tux?"

"I would look pretty stupid with heels and a dress, don't you think?"

"I've never seen you in girly clothes, so I can't know for sure. The thought of you in a tux though…that's sexy somehow."


	6. Chapter 6

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

[A/N] Welcome to the last chapter of my little Butchella fic. It was a fun project for me to work on. I hope some of you had fun reading it as well. Thanks for taking the time to leave a comment. Your support means a lot to me.

Have a great weekend, everyone. Remember to hug someone you love. Hugs are important.

#To my guest reviewer who noticed the quote from But I'm a Cheerleader. I totally adore that movie. It's one of my favorite lesbian movies of all times. I need to watch it again sometime soon. There are many movies that focus on butch femme dynamics. I recommend Better than Chocolate and Tipping the Velvet.#

Enough with my A/N now, enjoy the chapter. It's Prom time for our girls…

****6****

_Bella_

I lift the glass with the water to my lips again, taking a small sip while I try to ignore the horrible silence. Alice's bitchy mother is the last person on earth that I would like to be alone with. A quick glimpse at the watch around my wrist tells me that only four minutes have passed since I have entered our neighbors' house.

My sweaty hand cramps a bit more around the little white box on my lap. I really hope she's going to like the violets. Alice has told me that her dress is purple, so I thought that violets would go nice with that.

Mrs. Brandon clears her throat and raises her eyes from the book she's been pretending to be busy reading.

"Does your father allow you to dress like this in public?"

With a sigh I look down at the brand new black tuxedo I've spend my savings of the last three months on. It looks great. Well, I do think it looks great on me.

"Charlie lets me wear whatever I feel comfortable in." I tell her, forcing my lips into the widest grin possible.

She frowns. "I wouldn't want my Mary Alice to dress like a boy. There's no need to shove it into everyone's face that she's…well…different."

"The word is gay, Mrs. Brandon." I tell her. "There is nothing wrong with being gay. It's normal."

A sound close to a chuckle leaves her mouth. "You are not what I consider normal, Bella."

I feel the irresistible urge to slam my hand forward and punch Alice's mom into her stupid face. How such an annoying person can be the mother to such a sweet girl is beyond me.

"Hey." Alice's voice calls shyly from the stairs. I turn around and it is exactly in this moment that I know I love her. Homophobic mother or not, I want to be with this beautiful creature for the rest of my life.

The dress she has chosen to wear is a deep plume color. It looks lovely with her milky skin and hugs her delicate curves just perfectly. Her usually spikey curls have been tamed with some kind of glittery gel and somehow she has formed them into beautiful waves. Alice is so beautiful that I want to cry. Not that I would actually dare to cry in front of the in-law witch.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." My girlfriend whispers, shifting around on the silver-colored high heels. Those shoes look terribly uncomfortable. How is she planning on dancing in those the entire night?

"Do I look okay?"

"You're beautiful." I tell her. Then, I take her small hand in mine and put it to my lips to blow a kiss over the back of her hand. "The prettiest of them all,"

Alice's mother takes two pictures with a camera. One of Alice alone and a second one with me having my arm wrapped around her shoulder. Somehow I have a feeling that Mrs. Brandon is going to send the first picture to Alice's father.

Inside the car, I hand the box with the violets to her and lean over to press a soft kiss on her lips. They taste of the sticky lip-gloss she has applied on them. Still her mouth is warm and very inviting. I end up kissing her a second time.

"Those are my favorite flowers. Thank you." She says, placing her hand on my knee to move her fingertips gently over the fabric of my pants.

The school parking lot is already crowded when we make it to school. After parking the car, I help Alice to step outside the cabin of the truck without breaking an ankle. My hand stays around hers the entire way inside the gym. The decoration is awful. Pink and green balloons are hanging around everywhere. It looks like our prom motto is back to the eighties or something like that.

Left to the entrance Lauren and Jessica are close to scratching each other's eyes out with their acrylic claws. Both of them are dressed in the same pink satin dress. They don't seem to like this fact too much.

I wave my hand at Angela who has an almost idiotically grin on her face while she dances with Ben. See, I knew he would say yes if she'd ask him.

After drinking a glass of sugary punch, I lead Alice towards the dance floor. There is some giggling coming from some of the others. Alice stiffens but I whisper into her ear to just ignore the idiots.

My girlfriend is a way better dancer than myself. Like a fairy over a blossom, she swirls around on the dance floor, making it hard for me to keep up with her.

Finally a slow song comes up and I pull her closer against my body. "Are you having a good time?" I ask her, running my nose over her neck.

"Are you?"

"I don't care too much for Prom." I confess. "But I like being with you, so the answer is yes."

Her glossy lips turn into a smile. "Can I get a kiss?"

"Here in front of everyone?" I tease her, tightening my grip around her waist a bit to bring her closer.

She laughs. It's a lovely sound. Closing my eyes, I lower my mouth to hers. For a few glorious seconds, the world around us disappears.

Then I hear Lauren's annoying voice behind me. "Is this a prom or a freak show?"

I'm pretty sure that me breaking the bitch's nose would end with me getting detention, so have to stay away from it.

"Mind your own business, Mallory." Alice snarls, stopping our dancing moves completely.

"You are sick, just like Bella is."

"I pity you." My girlfriend states coldly. "You are an embittered bitch with no real friends."

"I do have friends." Lauren croaks. "You know shit, Brandon."

Alice's lips curl upwards. "I tell you what I know. The dress you are wearing is an entire size too small for your ass. Oh, and just for your information; pink looks better on brunettes than on blondes."

With that Alice turns around again and pulls me with her. In front of the mirrors in the restroom I wait for her to come out of the stall.

"I hate Lauren."

Wrapping my arms around Alice, I plant a kiss on her bare left shoulder. She shivers slightly when I run my tongue over her soft skin. "Forget her. She doesn't matter."

"I will." She murmurs, turning her head back to me. "Bella, I love you."

I kiss her, tender at first but after a few moments things get hotter. My hands fist into the fabric of her dress, pushing it upwards to expose her slim thighs.

She pushes me into the stall behind us and locks the door. "We have to be quiet."

"Crazy girl," I whisper, swirling my tongue down her throat. I love the way her skin tastes like now. It's sweet and a bit tart from the perfume she has sprayed on there earlier.

Alice moans softly, when I sink down on my knees in front of her. My tongue glides up the straps of her heel, before I lift it over my shoulder. It seems so forbidden to be doing this here with her. Yet, at the same time the thought of possibly getting caught is strangely arousing.

Lightly as a butterfly, I let my tongue flatter over the lace of Alice's panties. She moans again when I shove them down to her knees and touch her bare sex without a barrier.

"Quiet, my girl," I whisper, pressing my lips on her pussy. My tongue parts her outer lips, searching its way to the sensitive clit between them. I lick her in a fast, breathtaking rhythm. Up and down the tip of my tongue moves, letting her inner lips quiver against my mouth. Thrusting my tongue as deep inside of her as possible, I groan when her muscles clench around it.

Alice loses her balance and I barely manage to steady her before both of us end on the hard floor.

My knees feel weak now. I stand up and kiss Alice's lips, trying to give her time between kisses to catch her breathe again.

"I'm all over you chin." She mumbles. "Let me fix that."

She grabs some toilet paper and runs it over my jaw. "I'm sorry for being so wet."

"Silly girl, I like that you are so very responsive." I tell her, planting another kiss on her mouth.

I shudder when Alice's dainty hand glides down my chest and fumbles with the buttons of my trousers. A gasp escapes her lips when she feels the hard plastic shaft against her fingertips. I don't like wearing the strap-on in public very often. But this outfit somehow didn't seem complete to me without it. Even if nobody apart from me would know it was there.

"Do you want to take me again?" Alice breathes against my earlobe, making my skin tingle from the contact of her warm breathe.

"Not here."

She pulls the dildo out and rubs her hand up and down its length. "What do you want me to do?"

My voice comes out in a raspy whisper when I ask her to suck me off. The power I feel when she goes down on her knees and takes the head of the plastic penis between her lips is divine. I have to force myself to keep still and not thrust my hips against her face.

Alice develops a torturous game of sucking and swirling just the tip of her tongue over the toy. I press my lips together to suffocate a loud moan. The blood rushes through my veins. It thunders in my ears. I'm not supposed to feel anything and yet I can feel everything. The back of the dildo presses against my clit, rubbing over it with every attempt of her to take me deeper inside her mouth. Fisting my hands into her hair, I feel my climax rocking through my body.

"Ouch." Alice calls out, standing up from the ground. "The ground is so fucking hard. I think, I hurt my knees."

"I'm sorry, princess." I chuckle, leaning down to blow kisses on each of her knees. "Let's go. Are you ready?"

I wait patiently for her to rearrange her curly hair in front of the mirror. Then she applies a fresh layer of lip gloss on her mouth and tells me she's ready to go.

On the stage, our headmistress announces Jessica as the prom queen. She's thrilled. I can see how her skin is all spotted when she rushes up the stairs to stand next to a moronic grinning Mike Newton. The two of them have been in an on and off relationship for over a year now.

I hug Alice from behind and graze the shell of her ear tenderly with my teeth. "Would you have liked to be queen?"

She shakes her head. "You only get to be queen for one night. I can be your princess for forever."

We kiss and I enjoy how our bodies melt together in perfect harmony while we rock against each other to the rhythm of the music.

"I have to be home at midnight."

"You're really a princess, aren't you?" I tell her. "Too bad your heels aren't made of glass."

Alice sighs. "Glass slippers couldn't be more uncomfortable. My feet are killing me."

She squeaks when I lift her up and carry her outside to the parking lot. "Put me down. Put me down. I can walk."

"Already there," I state, opening the door of the truck for her. Inside the car I slide the heels down her feet and stroke my fingertips over her black-painted toe nails.

"Let's go home before this carriage morphs back into a pumpkin again."

"I never wanted to be Cinderella. She had an evil stepmother."

Yours isn't that much nicer, I think. That's not what I tell her, though. It could upset her. "You're not Cinderella. You are just my princess."

She leans over to me and shifts around on the seat until she finally ends up sitting on my lap. "Thank you for tonight. I love you."

I cup her face carefully between both of my hands. My voice is trembling a bit when I speak up. "I love you too."

Her mouth finds mine and I enjoy the tingles running down my spine as her tongue swirls around my own. "Tell me again." she demands. "I want to hear you say it again."

"I love you, Alice. I love you very much, my beautiful princess."

I hold her close to my chest and caress her arms and back. This is so calm and peaceful.

"Will we be together forever?"

"No." I tell her. "But only because I have about twenty minutes left to bring you home on time."

I kiss the tip of her nose and gently maneuver her back to the passenger's seat. "I could sneak into your bedroom again later. Would you like that?"

She nods her head. "I'd love that."

Alice rests her head against my shoulder while I drive us back home. When we reach her house, she has drifted into sleep.

"Wake up, princess." I whisper, letting my lips flutter over hers in a soft kiss. "We are home."

She opens her eyes and blinks at me. "I wish I could sleep in your bed tonight. My mom is so mean for forbidding me to stay at your place over night."

"We'll figure something out." I state, pulling her into a second, more passionate kiss. "Go back inside now before you're going to be late again."

She puts her shoes back on and plants a final good night kiss on my mouth. It feels like my lips are a bit swollen from all the kisses tonight. God, I really do love this girl.

"I leave my window open for you." Alice whispers, before she walks off to the front door of her house.

Before she pulls out her keys she turns around for a last time and blows a kiss at me. I pretend to catch the kiss with my hand and stuff it into my pocket. When Alice disappears inside her house, I step out of the car.

Charlie is still sitting in the kitchen, pretending to read yesterday's edition of the Seattle Times, when I walk in.

"You're still up?" I greet him.

"I just couldn't sleep." He tells me, putting the newspaper away. "How was Prom?"

"It was okay. Alice had fun. That's what counts to me."

Charlie takes a gulp from the can of beer in front of him. "You really do like that girl, don't you?"

"She's special. If only her mother wasn't such a harpy."

He chuckles, lifting the beer to his mouth again. "Do you think your grandma liked me when I started dating your mother? That woman hated me until she took her last breathe."

I walk over to the fridge and pull the apple juice out. Pouring myself a glass, I ask Charlie if Grandma Marie is the reason why he and Renee got a divorce.

"Hell, no, kid. Your mother and I…we are very different. We both wanted different things from life. The divorce hasn't messed you up, right?"

I drink the entire glass of deliciously cold apple juice in one big gulp before I answer him. "I'm not a lesbian because you and Mom fucked up. This is just me. I can't be any other way."

"It's fine, kiddo. I don't care with whom you want to be with as long as said person makes you happy."

"Alice makes me happy." I tell him, putting the empty glass and some plates that are standing on the counter into the dishwasher. God, I hate to clean after Charlie all the time. He's so messy.

"She seems like a nice girl." Charlie states. "I'm glad she likes you back."

I give my Dad a one-armed hug and tell him that I'm tired and want to crash. It seems to take forever until I can hear him coming up the stairs to his bedroom and even longer until he snores loud enough for me to be sure that he's fast asleep now.

Opening my window to climb outside, I realize that it has started to rain. I quickly exchange the jacket of my tux with my blue hoodie.

It's a good thing that the way to my princess's bedroom is going to be a short one. That's one of the many advantages falling in love with the girl next door brings with it…


End file.
